Cabin in The Woods
by Roper
Summary: *Sequel to In a Different Light(Dont have ta read it)* the third watch crew take a trip to a cabin in the woods, and find a blizzard *Complete*
1. Cabin in the Woods

Cabin in the Woods  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"So, has everybody got their stuff?" Faith asked the group before her.  
  
There came various agreements from Doc, Alex, Kim, Carlos, Jimmy, Ty, Sully and Bosco. They had finally picked up all their bags and were set to go. The third watch gang was ordered to go on a vacation by their bosses after the events that took place weeks before. After being nearly killed by a man named Justin Cherry and his brother Steve, they were looking forward to a vacation.  
  
The crew was off to a cabin in the woods for some quality time without danger. Since it was winter, the cabin was covered with snow and ice. They had had to park their cars quite awhile away from the cabin, due to the conditions. Since the cabin was surrounded by forrest, they had a lot of obstacles in getting to it.  
  
When they finally reached the lodge, everyone was releived.They took their bags and trod up the stairs to their rooms. The cabin was remarkibly large and roomy. There were 5 rooms, so eight of the nine people present had to share. It was deemed that there would be no boy/girl sharing of rooms. That was Carlos's idea, he said that it was because the walls were thin and he didn't need to hear anything. But the others knew it was because he was bitter that he hadn't had a girlfriend in quite a while.  
  
They thought it best to pick names out of a hat to decide who would share the rooms. There was a boys hat and a girls hat. Since there were an odd number of girls, whoever wasn't chosen would have her own room.  
  
Sully was first to pick out of the hat. He reached his hand in and pulled out a slip of paper.  
  
"Oh Crap." He said, "I got Carlos."  
  
"Hey, whats wrong with sharing a room with me?" asked Carlos.  
  
"Do we really need to coment on that, Nieto?" commented Bosco. He received a glare for that one.  
  
"Okay, so Davis is next, if you pull out Sully's name just huck it and choose again." Said Faith.  
  
Davis put his hand in the hat and pulled out the piece of paper.  
  
"Doc." He smiled.  
  
"Okay so Jimmy and Bosco are automatically together, because you're the only guys left." Said Kim.  
  
"My turn." Said Alex, reaching for the girls hat and pulling out a name.  
  
"Faith." She said, smiling.  
  
So they all made their way to their rooms, Kim being quite happy at being the one person to not have to share her room.  
  
When everyone had put away their stuff, Doc and Faith had started making lunch, being that it was 12:30 they had decided it was time to eat.  
  
"I am SO bored." Said Jimmy, from his seat on the couch by the fire.  
  
"We've only been here an hour and you're bored?" Sully asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll go for a walk, any takers?"  
  
"I'll go." Volunteered Bosco.  
  
"Me too." Ty offered.  
  
So they put on their coats and just as they were about to leave,  
  
"Hey guys, be careful, a hunter used to live in this cabin so there might still be traps out there." Warned Doc from the kitchen.  
  
They guys nodded their understanding and said goodbye.  
  
The weather had cleared up. It was no longer snowing although it hadn't been too bad before, the weather station reported a blizzard.  
  
After they had been walking for five minutes, they saw that the snow was lightly falling again.  
  
"You know we shouldn't stay out too long, theres supposed to be some bad weather comeing this way." Said Bos from behind.  
  
Davis and Jimmy, who were walking a couple feet in front of Bosco, agreed.  
  
"Yeah, man, I know what you mean, I hate the cold. I don't wanna be here when it gets bad." Jimmy said, looking back.  
  
They walked for a few more minutes in silence, until suddenly Jimmy and Ty heard a snap from behind them.  
  
"Bosco what the hell was." Davis trailed off when he looked back to see the pained expression on his friends face.  
  
"Bosco you okay?" asked Jimmy.  
  
Bosco took in a shakey breath before falling on his ass into a sitting postion in the snow. Jimmy and Davis ran to him.  
  
"Whats wrong with him?" Ty asked.  
  
"I don't..oh crap" muttered Jimmy.  
  
"What is it?" Ty asked, worry evident in his voice.  
  
"He stepped in a bear trap." 


	2. Cabin number 2

Cabin in the Woods  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Where are they?" asked Alex, who was increasingly stressed. She was worried about Davis and the others.  
  
"They've been gone too long." Said Doc.  
  
"its only 3 they'll be back soon, I'm sure they're having the time of their lives." Said Sully.  
  
"Holy crap, we need to get out of here and back to the cabin." Said Jimmy.  
  
"And how do you suppose we do that?" yelled Bosco over the howl of the wind.  
  
The blizzard was growing increasingly worse. Davis looked around at the scene around him. Though far away, he could make out a cabin in the distance.  
  
"Hey, I see it!" he screamed so the others could here.  
  
"Where?!" Davis pointed and they made their way in that direction, helping Bosco along. He still had the bear trap on his foot because they didn't think it wise to expose it to the cold.  
  
They had been walking for ten minutes when they reached the cabin.  
  
"This isn't it!" yelled Jimmy.  
  
"What?!" Bosco yelled back.  
  
"This isn't our cabin, it's a different one."  
  
"So lets go anyways at least its warm!" yelled Davis. They stepped up to the door and knocked loudly. Silence. They banged on the wooden door this time. Still nothing, so they opened it. There was no one there, they rushed in.  
  
"Davis get a first aid kit, quickly." Ordered Jimmy, who led Bosco to the couch. Ty returned with the kit.  
  
"Okay Bos, this is going to hurt a lot ok?Davis on the count of three, pull." Jimmy and Ty both put their hands on the trap that was still on Bosco's leg.  
  
"One.two.three!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Bosco screamed, "Son of a bitch! That hurt!"  
  
"Sorry man, but it had to be done." Said Jimmy, patting him on the back. They wrapped Bosco's leg in some of the first aid supplies.  
  
"Feelin' better?" asked Davis. Bosco just glared, "Okay so no you aren't feeling better."Ty said to himself.  
  
"God, what are we gonna do? We need to get back to the others. Theres a map here." Jimmy pointed to a piece of paper with what looked to be a map of the grounds, including their cabin.  
  
"Bos, you up for a walk in the snow?" Davis asked.  
  
"Buy me a beer and you got your self a deal." 


	3. Back to the cabin

"Alright, is every one ready?" asked Davis.  
  
Jimmy nodded, while helping Bosco stand. He put Bosco's arm over his shoulder and proceeded to the door with Davis. Bosco breathed in deeply then opened the door. A powerful gust of wind pushed them back wards but they proceeded into the snow.  
  
The wind was surprisingly turbulent. It took them quite a while to get out of view of the cabin. Now all they needed to do was find their cabin. According to the map, the cabin wasn't that far away, both cabins belonged to the same guy so they weren't spaced that far apart.  
  
From what they read of the map, it wouldn't take them more than 10 minutes but then again, there was a raging blizzard around them so it might take a bit longer.  
  
After almost forty minutes of wandering, they spotted it.  
  
"F-finally the c-cabin" Ty stutered out. Bosco and Jimmy seemed to be beyond words. They were so cold that they barely spoke. Bosco wasn't looking good, his lips were blue and he was shivering madly. They stumbled to the door of the cabin and burst through it. Davis shut the door right away to keep the cold out.  
  
"Oh My God!" screamed Kim's voice. She ran over to the guys, who were now on the floor. Doc, Alex, Faith, Sully and Carlos ran in from the kitchen when they heard Kim's voice. Davis picked up Bosco and brought him over to the couch. Jimmy looked as if he couldn't get up, so Carlos gave him a hand over to the other couch.  
  
"What the hell happened?!" Doc yelled as he struggled to stop the bleeding on Bosco's leg, while the others tried to make them warmer.  
  
"W-we were walking and B-Bosco stepped in a b-bear trap and it started to s- snow hard and . I don't know" Ty explained.  
  
"Bosco, I need you to stay awake."pleaded Alex, as she helped Doc with his leg.  
  
Bosco's eyes were closing and he looked like he was going to pass out any moment. Faith had ran to fetch all the blankets she could with Sully in an attempt to provide heat to their friends.  
  
Jimmy was starting to look warmer. His lips returned to their original color and he was only shivering slightly. Ty was the same though shivering a little more than Jimmy. Bosco was the worst his eyes were barely open and his lips were still partly blue, but he wasn't shivering as bad now.  
  
"Finished." Said Alex as her and Doc finished wrapping Bosco's leg. Jimmy and Ty's old wrapping was torn off, when Alex saw it she rolled her eyes, they never listened to the survival tips she gave them 'just in case' on the ride over to the cabin.  
  
"Is he okay?" asked Kim, holding his hand. Bosco had passed out a couple minutes before.  
  
"Yeah but we need to get him to the hospital, hes lost a lot of blood and if this blizzard doesn't give up soon." Doc trailed off. 


	4. Blizzards, Blackouts and Harvard

~A/N~ Special thanks to Ineka for her excellent help!~  
  
They sat for a while, talking, trying to keep their minds off of the blizzard. It was all relatively quiet when they heard a sound, a groan.  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"Wha? Whaddya want?" came Bosco's voice.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Not good did Jimmy cook or somethin'?" Bosco asked. Jimmy smirked.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" Kim asked from his side.  
  
"Not really, I remember Jimmy and Ty and . I think a . bear trap?" he said.  
  
"Yes you stepped in a bear trap but your fine now but we do need to get you to a hospital." Said Sully.  
  
"Whoop dee do." Bosco mumbled.  
  
"I know you don't like hospitals Bos but its important." Faith said. Just as she finished, the power cut off.  
  
"Guys?" Came Bosco's terrified voice.  
  
"Its okay man." Reassured Carlos, turning on a flashlight. He had retrieved the flashlight as soon as Bosco, Jimmy and Ty came back, Carlos remembered what happened last time him, Doc, Faith and Bosco were trapped in the dark. It was terrifying. He handed the flashlight to Bosco, who was darting his eyes from side to side, paranoid.  
  
"Alright, we need to get out of here." Said Carlos.  
  
"Yeah we need to get to the hospital." Doc agreed.  
  
"But theres a blizzard outside." Faith pointed out.  
  
"That doesn't matter. We need to go now." Alex said.  
  
"The van is tough. We can make it." Said Sully. Everyone agreed, they were going to take the van through the blizzard. Since it was a big van with no seats in the back, a lot of people could fit in. Carlos and Alex grabbed a bunch of blankets and Doc and Kim grabbed the medic bags and Sully went outside to start up the van. When Sully gave them the clear, Carlos, Alex, Kim and Doc ran to the van with all the stuff and got in the back. Then Davis picked up Bosco carefully and him, Faith, and Jimmy ran to the van. When they got in, Everyone covered Bosco, Jimmy and Davis in blankets and sat in the back, huddled together.  
  
Sully pulled the car away, slowly, it was hard to see because of the snow but Sully was an excellent driver and could get them to the hospital no matter what. They had been driving for ten minutes, swarming together to conserve body heat. Bosco was awake and talking, he didn't seem too worried about everything.  
  
"So how long is this ride gonna take? I get car sick sometimes." he said, layed back.  
  
"Oh my god, we are in the middle of a blizzard, you are bleeding heavily, we're freezing in this van and you are worried about getting car sick?" asked Alex, awestruck.  
  
"Yeah well. My mom always told me 'If you worry too much you'll get shot.'" Said Bosco.  
  
"That doesn't even make sense." Argued Alex.  
  
"Yeah well my mom didn't exactly go to Harvard ok?" 


	5. I'll order the limo

Cabin in the woods chapter 5:  
  
"This sucks!" said Jimmy.  
  
"What sucks Jimmy?" Faith asked, uninterested.  
  
"This van, it doesn't keep any heat in whatsoever." Jimmy complained.  
  
"That's why we brought the blankets, bucket boy." Said Carlos through clenched teeth.  
  
They were now all huddled together to keep warm.  
  
"Sully you must be freezing." Said Kim, from beside Bosco.  
  
"No fat people can survive longer in the cold." Bosco said, eyes closed.  
  
"Bosco!" everyone yelled.  
  
"Actually, its true." Said Sully from the drivers seat, "I'm pretty warm up here."  
  
"Yeah have you ever seen the documentaries on the Titanic? All the people that were on the ship look like they ate the other passengers to survive."  
  
"Carlos!"  
  
"Damn it!" everyone looked at Alex.  
  
"I'm going to die first, I just went on a diet!" everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a funny noise and the van stopped.  
  
"Sully whats going on?" asked Doc.  
  
"The van must be caught on a snow bank." Said Sully, pushing the gas pedal to no effect.  
  
"Okay, we are going to have to dig it out." Said Ty.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Are you nuts?!"  
  
"Look we need to get Bosco to the hospital and if that's what it takes to get him there, then I am going out there." Davis argued and opened the door.  
  
Everyone headed out except Doc, who had to stay with Bosco and make sure he stayed alive.  
  
"Dig guys come on" Doc heard Sully's voice from outside. Bosco was looking pretty pale and that wasn't a good sign.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you have pretty eyes?" Bosco said.  
  
"Guys hurry up!" Doc panicked.  
  
"Were almost out!" Jimmy yelled back.  
  
As soon as Doc turned back to Bosco, he saw that Bosco's eyes were closed.  
  
"No, Bosco wake up!" he yelled, Bosco didn't open his eyes.  
  
"Shit." Everyone climbed back into the van and closed the doors.  
  
"What happened?!" Kim asked, in shock.  
  
"He passed out." Doc explained, as Sully started the car up and they made their way, yet again, to the hospital.  
  
"Is that bad?" Jimmy asked. Everyone just looked at him.  
  
"Yes Jimmy it is bad."sighed Faith, looking at her partner with worry.  
  
"Alright everyone, we are out of the heavy snow." Said Sully from the drivers side.  
  
Everyone looked to the front to see that the snowwing had stopped and that there wasn't as much snow around the van.  
  
It was an eternity to those sitting in the back before they heard the words come out of Sully's mouth.  
  
"We're here." And the third watch crew pounced into action. Jimmy and Ty with little help from Carlos carried Bosco into the hospital, where the doctors and nurses rushed to them.  
  
As soon as Bosco was in the hands of the Doctors, the group had to retreat to the waiting room.  
  
As time flew by, the emergency workers tried to make the best of it.  
  
"what is a 11 letter word for stupid?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Carlos..oh wait that's 6 letters." Said Alex, dramatically slapping her forehead.  
  
"its Incompetent." Doc said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah he is pretty dumb" said Jimmy from across from Doc.  
  
"Not Carlos, the 11 letter word for stupid." Doc said.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Just then, a nurse walked over to them.  
  
"Is he okay?"Kim asked, worry etched in her features.  
  
"Mr. Boscorelli will be fine." Said the nurse, " you can see him if you like."  
  
They all followed the nurse to a private room a couple doors down. Bosco was sitting up, playing with the button that made the bed go up and down.  
  
"How are you feeling Bosco?" Alex asked.  
  
"Pretty good Taylor, though that could be the morphine talking." He said.  
  
Jimmy smiled. "So are you gonna hurry your ass up, I wanna get home soon."  
  
"Jimmy!" Kim punched him in the arm, playfully, "You are such an idiot."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
Everyone just rolled their eyes.  
  
"Doctors say that I can go home anytime now, but I have to use crutches." Bosco said.  
  
"Alright, I'll go get the van." Said Sully.  
  
"Oh no I'm not getting into that freezing death trap again." Objected Faith.  
  
"Fine, I'll order a limo."  
  
THE END  
  
*****Hope you liked it*****  
  
A/N Sorry Liliann, no Jimmy angst here, but I'll be sure to include it in my next story! 


End file.
